User talk:ZozeyC
Welcome Hi ZozeyC, welcome to Locomotive Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the GE Dash 8 Series page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Starfleet Academy (Talk) 2011-08-23T06:15:18 Welcome! Hello, ZozeyC, and welcome to our site! We hope you will enjoy editing on here, and if you have any questions, please ask me, SirHandelFalcon, or Starfleet Academy! Thanks! HenryDuckFan 23:53, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ownership I have thought about this... But I'm sorry, something has to be said; You have added at the end of the Airchime K series page: "by ZozeyC". I have no problem with the page (I think that it is great!!) but Wikia policy states that no one person owns a page. Not to say that you should remove the whole line about it being part of a series, that is fine, but maybe your Username has to go. It was you idea to add it to LW, and you could put "added by ZozeyC", like the photos, and if your interested I will make a template, with parameters in it, to make it quicker to add it to other pages? :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 04:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Template I have made it... To use add to the page in which you want this template on. Example: Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 04:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :I should add that you can add links like: . :Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 04:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks a bunch, fixed. Sorry for the mix-up earlier. :ZozeyC 04:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :No prob :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 04:52, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Airhorn question? Hi, I'm wondering if you could tell me which airhorn this is: Just thought it may add more depth to have the airhorn name. Don't worry if you don't know though. If you would like to, you can go into the Source mode on this page and add the name if you have it :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 07:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) - That's a Nathan P5, all bells forward. Hard to tell if it's old- or new-cast, though. ZozeyC 14:12, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks very much! :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 03:30, September 22, 2011 (UTC) No problem. c: ZozeyC 03:38, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin You've been doing an EXCELLENT job on here! I was wondering if you'd like to become an admin! Would you? HenryDuckFan 03:58, September 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S Don't worry about the GM6 or GM10 articles, I've gotten them taken care of. Oh my god, that'd be amazing! Thank you so much! 8D Also, alright, I'll stop worrying about them then. 05:22, September 23, 2011 (UTC) What Have You Been Up To? Hey, ZozeyC, what have you been up to lately? I'm sorry that I haven't made you an admin right away, and if you've been busy with school like Starfleet Academy and SirHandelFalcon, well, I have been as well! |=P HenryDuckFan 01:10, October 12, 2011 (UTC) A lot, really. I've been really busy with school and video editing as of late. I haven't been able to be on here very often lately, I apologize for that. I'll continue working on the AirChime series of articles as soon as I get the chance. 01:16, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ZozeyC Farewell! Well, you were a great user, but I'm afraid I'll be blocking you for rude behavior on Youtube, and even the Horn And Whistle Board! It was nice having you as an admin, yet you never even did anything! So...this is goodbye! ARCTrooperFan 23:40, January 18, 2012 (UTC) You know what, if you're going to kick me for asking a simple question, then fine, I'm glad to leave. 23:51, January 18, 2012 (UTC)